Truth or Dare
by Jadee
Summary: [RobinRaven One shot] A friendly game of truth or dare is played in the Titan tower, and some people get a little more than they bargained for.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**A.N.** This is my very first story, and the pairing is Robin/Raven. I hope you enjoy.

"**Truth or Dare"**

Thunder cracked loudly from somewhere in the distance, and lightning flashed brightly, illuminating the room where the Titans sat. Raven and Starfire shared a couch, while Robin and Cyborg sat in folding chairs. They were waiting for their green friend to come back from the bathroom. Raven had a small but rare smile on her face, and Starfire was still giggling with glee. Cyborg and Robin wore nearly identical smirks.

Beast Boy returned to the common room, looking a bit greener than usual. His friends tried hard to wipe their smiles off their faces while he sulkily plopped down on the couch next to Star, muttering to himself. He glared at the alien when she failed to keep back a small chortle.

"Ok, Beast Boy, now it's your turn," Robin said, his eyes still laughing.

"Dudes, that was totally nasty!" Beast Boy cried, shuddering, recalling the three pounds of bacon he was just forced to eat. He sensed another round of laughter was about to come from his oh-so-supportive teammates, and quickly added, "I just spent the last ten minutes puking in the bathroom. Do you know what colors it was? Pink and green!"

"Thanks for the unwanted information. Will you please just take your turn before we all die of old age?" Raven cut in, scowling at the angry changeling.

Beast Boy shot her a death glare and stuck out his tongue, very maturely of course. "Fine, I will. Hmm, Cyborg! Truth or dare?"

The poor, metallic teen gulped. He knew as well as the rest of the team that Beast Boy came up with, by far, the most humiliating truth questions _and _dares. It was always a lose/lose situation. But Cy also knew that he did sort of deserve the pending torture. After all, he may have gone a bit too far taunting the changeling after 38 consecutive victories in Zombie Destroyer 5000 that afternoon, or after almost getting away with slipping sausage into his tofu stir fry the previous night (BB would have eaten it too, but Star never could keep a secret, or a straight face).

But why not Raven? She had come up with the ingenious three-pound bacon dare. Well, it wasn't really surprising that she would be the one to give him such a challenge; Cy was pretty sure that the majority of her time was spent thinking up ways to mortify the grass stain, that, and how to murder him without getting sent to jail for more than a year tops. Maybe it wasn't too terribly astonishing that she was never the victim of his horrid questions or unnerving dares. Everyone knew about the changeling's feelings for her, but no one had the heart to tell the poor guy that he didn't stand a chance with the dark empath. Everyone deserves to dream, right?

Anyway, back to the game. Cyborg knew that if he asked for a truth, it would almost certainly be about a crush, or some embarrassing aspect of his love life. Aren't they always? Preferring to keep all information of that type to himself, and in the interest of avoiding sharing something that could be used as blackmail against him in the future, he opted for a dare. Maybe Beast Boy would take pity on his pal and spare him from too much shame. Well, then again, maybe not. It _would_ be completely unprecedented.

"Dare," Cy squeaked. Three of his teammates looked at him in pity.

"Now lets see..." Beast Boy's eyes glowed deviously and a cruel smile crept to his face, the gears in his head almost visibly turning as he went to work concocting the most horrifying, disgusting, and mortifying dare he possibly could. The thunder cracked menacingly, which added a nice, dramatic effect, the changeling thought.

Cyborg gulped, beginning to sweat. "Ya know what, I think I'll take truth instead."

"No, metal man, you chose dare and now you face the wrath of the B-ster! I dare you to..." he glanced about his comrades, making sure that every eye was on him. They all were, and his grin widened. "I dare you to fly over to Titans East and propose to Bumblebee." Star gasped, and Cy started to tremble a bit. "While wearing a dress and high-heels."

"Nice touch," Raven commented, and the changeling beamed, obviously immensely happy with himself.

"Oh, and Cyborg," the changeling sang, "One more little thing. I'll be there to videotape it all."

So much for avoiding any possible blackmail. If he had been a little younger, Cy might just have cried. Then, he saw a tiny ray of hope. "I don't have a dress or high-heels that'll fit me though."

"I see you've forgotten the clothes you wore for... initiation!" The green teen's eyebrows bounced tauntingly.

"Oh you cruel, heartless child! The pink one?" Cyborg cringed.

"Yeah baby, the pink _lacy _one," Beast Boy replied.

Ten minutes later, the T-ship was off to Titans East. Almost two hours later, an extremely jovial Beast Boy and a completely humiliated Cyborg with a black eye returned to the Tower. BB was waving a tape in the air. "Well that went well! I'm gunna go make copies of this gold!" He cried, and was off.

"Oh no you're not!" Cyborg yelled, and took off after him.

An hour later, after BB had been sufficiently pummeled by Cyborg and the team had finished watching the tape through again and again until they all had tears in their eyes (four of them from laughing, Cy from crying), it was the bionic teen that asked to resume the game again, apparently eager for sweet revenge. No one could blame him.

"What's the matter, don't you want to watch your proposal anymore? It was just getting to the good part, when Bumblebee hit you with that chair!" Robin joked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see who's laughing soon," Cyborg whispered under his breath. "Now it's my turn. Robin, truth or dare!"

Robin leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on a little table. "Dare," he said confidently. Why should he worry? He was the dare master! Whatever was dished out he could take on. And, besides, anything he would be forced to do couldn't be as bad as what Cyborg had go through.

"Alright, Robin, I dare you to kiss Raven." He sat back confidently. Robin's chair fell backwards, sending him toppling to the floor. He quickly righted it again, and sat down, shaking his head, and paling visibly.

"I'm sorry, did you say, kiss Raven?" How he prayed to God that he hadn't heard Cyborg correctly!

"Yeah, on the _lips_. Dude, ya gotta now," the robotic teen insisted, "What's wrong? I thought you were Mr. I-Can-Take-On-Any-Dare-Known-To-Man? I know you hate to lose, hmm?"

"Absolutely not. I have say in this too!" Raven started.

"She's right! I don't want to violate her wishes. Sorry, Cy, you'll have to give me another," Robin said, relieved.

"You shall make him do no such thing, friend Cyborg! He does not wish to perform 'the kiss' with friend Raven, and you will respect that wish of his." Star firmly commanded, crossing her arms over her chest like she knew her word was law.

"Well then, I guess if he's too chicken to do it then-"

"Woah, I'm not chicken, I'm just respecting Raven." Robin shot back.

"Whatever you say, chicken boy."

"Don't call me that! I'm not chicken!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Yes, you are!"

"No, I am NOT!" Robin yelled.

"Well, for not being chicken you're being mighty defensive about it." Cy retorted.

Robin opened his mouth to say something back, then shut it again. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Oh no you're not, Boy Wonder. You try and I'll send you to another dimension." Raven quickly warned, eyes widening.

Robin rose from his chair silently, walked quickly to the couch, and pushed aside Raven's hands that she put up to stop him. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her, his lips pressing against hers gently. Very much to his immense surprise, she kissed him right back. It lasted only a few moments, before he pulled away and stepped back to his chair.

Starfire let out a little "eep" and covered her face with her hands. Beast Boy gasped. Cyborg had a gigantic grin plastered to his face like he had just been crowned superhero of the century. "Yeah, who's embarrassed now, dude?"

Raven didn't hear him. Neither did Robin. Was he imagining things, or did he actually enjoy that? It had to be his imagination. It had to be. This was _Raven_. He was the Boy Wonder, one of her good friends yes, but anything on a romantic level was next to unthinkable. Right? Right.

Raven's head was spinning. She tried hard to keep back the emotions that begged and strained to explode over her face. "I can't believe you just did that," She said absently. But a tiny voice in the very pit of her heart was screaming. _You know you liked that, Raven. That's what you've dreamed of for the longest time, isn't it? _She shook away those feelings, silencing the voice. "Dumb dare," she mused aloud.

"Earth to Raven, come in dreamy-face," was the next thing she heard, and she snapped back into reality. Of course it was the changeling. Oh, he was horrible at hiding any emotions he felt. The obvious surprise still lingered over his visage, with a pretty obvious hint of jealousy.

"Forgive me, friends, but I am quite tired. I wish to go to my room now," and with that, a very confused and shocked Starfire slid off the couch and disappeared from the room.

Cyborg yawned lazily. "Yep, I'm beat. G'night, all," He rose, stretched, and began to leave. He walked past Beast Boy casually, and as he did, he quickly grabbed the tape of his "proposal" from the green teen's hands and sprinted off. Without missing a beat, the changeling morphed into a leopard, and shot away in hot pursuit.

The thunderstorm had stopped, and the fading evening light filtered into the room. The two remaining Titans still sat awkwardly in silence, not sure of what to say or do.

"I guess I'll be going then-" Raven began, rising.

"Wait!" Robin responded a little more loudly than he planned, and his face took on a tinge of red. "Look, Rae, you know that was just a dare."

"I know, Robin."

"I mean, I had no clue Cy was going to say that, and I don't want to look like a chicken, so you can't really blame me for-"

He quickly stopped, as Raven walked over to his chair and chastely kissed him. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. The empath pulled back quickly and hurried away.

Robin stood in astonishment and watched the electric door whoosh closed, the faintest ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. He looked out the window at the sunset and said out loud to no one, "I love truth or dare."

**A.N.** Eek. Yes, I know the storyline is clichéd and predictable, but I'll try to be more original for my next story. Please let me know what you thought of the fic in a review.

Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
